


Human Error

by alamorn



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/pseuds/alamorn
Summary: Post "Built, Not Born."She suspected that Dr. Shaw had built something of her own mind in the Android, even without the intended transfer. She was built to love Two, it seemed.





	Human Error

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/gifts).



The Android was unsure whether it would upset her more if Two tried to kiss her or didn’t. She was also unused to identifying things like being upset, but that did not seem a safer topic for the moment.

She supposed this explained why Two had always been — she did not know the term, or how to apply it, but even after the reboot, when they should have known nothing of each other, Two had been —

The Android did not want to say she had a favorite. That was not in her programming. Not that her programming was what she had thought. She was loyal to the crew of the _Raza_. And if it had come down to the others or Two, she would have chosen Two.

Before…Dr. Shaw, she would have said that it was because Two was the captain, and thus the _Raza_ , if it were distilled into a single person. Now, she suspected that it was because Dr. Shaw had built something of her own mind in the Android, even without the intended transfer. She was built to love Two, it seemed.

Rebecca, Portia, Two, whatever name she wore, if Dr. Shaw could not be with her, she had created the Android to love her in her stead. It was not a problem with a mathematical solution, and she suspected an emotional one was out of her range.

Three was sitting next to her, drinking his way steadily through his whiskey. She took another sip of her hot chocolate before she said, “Six says that my imperfections are actually unique variations, but I find it perplexing to determine what parts of me were created as housing for her mind and what parts have spontaneously developed. I am also unsure which category should be valued more highly, as my original purpose has been rendered obsolete. I do not know what to expect, the next time I talk to Two.”

He leaned his chin on his hand and looked at her, face as open and frank as it always was. “What’re you telling me this for?”

“You are here,” she said. “And you love her too.”

He laughed uncomfortably, the whites of his eyes showing. Apprehension. Worry. Not quite fear. “Love?” he said. “Who said anything about love?”

“You love easily,” she said. “Two, Sarah, Five. Even Six. And me, I believe.”

“You can’t just go around saying things like that,” he sad. “I have an image to maintain, you know.”

“But it’s true,” she said, and he winced.

“Well, _yeah_ ,” he said. “But you shouldn’t say it. And, uh, sounds pretty human to me. Nothing’s ever certain, least of all how other people will act.”

“Are you saying I am human?”

“Nah — well —“ he groaned dramatically. “You’re a robot, but uh, so is she, you know? Kind of. I’m sure she’s got some of the same questions, about being made and all that.”

“She was not meant to house another mind.”

“Far as I can tell,” Three said, “she wasn’t really supposed to have a mind at all.”

“Ah,” the Android said. “I can’t tell if that is worse.”

“Yeah,” said Three, “me neither.”

They were quiet after that. The Android had a lot of thinking to do. And she seemed to have made him uncomfortable. He left soon after.

She didn’t see Two for several days after that, so she had more time than she’d expected. Actually, that was an inaccurate statement — she saw Two at the bridge, and they spoke regularly about the ship, and the mission, and what needed to happen next. What they did not speak about was Dr. Shaw.

The Android realized that Two would not bring it up herself. She was not certain if Two was attempting to spare her feelings, which she was uncertain she had, or Two’s own. Perhaps it was both. Humans seemed capable of infinite logical contortion, and this was only a small one.

She would have to raise the topic herself. She waited for a moment when no one was betraying the crew, there were no urgent messages, or deadly illnesses. They were less common when she wanted to avoid something, and could have happily distracted herself with an emergency.

Instead, she found herself hovering outside the door to the workout room Two favored, with the heavy bag. She could hear the sounds of exertion — the thump of fist against bag, breathing edging towards uneven, the squeak of feet sliding against mat.

“Two,” she said, as the door opened.

Two stopped, putting a hand on the bag to stop it from swinging. “What is it?”

“I would like to talk about Dr. Shaw.”

Two looked down, then back up, her mouth going tight. “Okay,” she said. “Let’s talk.”

The Android found that despite all her thinking, she didn’t know what to say. Two’s mouth moved again, an expression that seemed almost to be trying to be a smile. It did not quite manage. She sat on the bench on the edge of the room and started unwrapping her hands.

“I don’t know what you were to Portia,” she said, eyes on her hands. “I can’t know. I don’t know what Dr. Shaw is to me. It doesn’t really matter now, anyway. It’s a big galaxy and there’s a lot going on. Chances are, we won’t see each other again. All I know is what you are to me.” She glanced up at the Android.

A loose loop of hair was stuck to her temple with sweat and the Android discovered that she wanted to brush it away. It wasn’t a thought, and there would be no purpose to the action. She just _wanted_ , the way she wanted hot chocolate. But touching Two’s hair would not make her flavor receptors respond favorably. She shelved the urge as inconsequential, would have called it an error in her code if she hadn’t known Dr. Shaw would have followed that urge.

“And what is that?” she asked, finally.

“A friend,” Two said. “You were the first one I trusted on this ship and I’ve never regretted that. The people we are now are nothing like the people we were supposed to be, but I can’t regret that. I like who you are, as you are.”

“And yourself?”

Two scoffed. “Depends on the day.”

“I like you, Two. No matter the day.” The Android sat next to Two on the bench.

“Thanks,” said Two. “I’m glad.”

“Are you attracted to me?” The Android asked.

“Uh,” Two said, shooting her a sidelong look.

“I only ask because obviously you were attracted to Dr. Shaw, and we do share a face.”

“I’m not going to answer that,” Two said. “You’re my crew.”

“You slept with Three, and he is part of the crew.”

“That was a long time ago.”

“Not so long,” the Android said.

“Yeah, well,” Two said, “I didn’t think we’d all be sticking together for long at that point.”

“So you do find me attractive?”

Two pushed her hair back, dislodging the loop stuck to her temple. The Android found it less satisfying than smoothing it herself would have been. “It’s irrelevant,” Two said eventually. “I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“Two,” the Android said. “I would like it if you kissed me.”

Two blinked at her. The Android thought for a moment that she would protest, but then she shrugged and leaned forward. Her lips slanted softly over the Android’s. It was different than kissing Victor. Two moved more, and her skin was smoother. And all of the Android’s circuits lit up with energy, that was different too. It felt like Two was a magnet, and every metal rod and soldered spot of circuitry in her body was straining to get closer. When Two pulled away, she followed.

Two stopped her with a hand on her chest, gentle but firm. The Android opened her eyes. Two was smiling.

“Oh,” said the Android.

“Good or bad?” Two asked.

“Good,” the Android said. “Very good. Please do it again.”

And she did.


End file.
